disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wally Gets Lost Again
''Wally Gets Lost Again ''is a 2010 American Traditional Adventure-Musical-Family-Comedy Animated Film Which is Directed By Stephen J. Anderson And Don Hall. This is a Sequel To The 1990 Film ''Wally Gets Lost''. Plot After That Yellow Rusty Robot Who Named WALL-E Had a Nightmare About The Time He Got Lost Again, He is Out of England. Cast * Ben Burtt as WALL-E (Speaking)/M-O * Elissa Knight as EVE/FireFighter Woman * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Tigger/WALL-E (Singing)/Thomas/Samuel * Ringo Starr as Mr. Soil * Dave Foley as Flik * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Atta * Peter Cullen as Eeyore/Fennel Donkey * Jack Boulter as Christopher Robin * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga * Wyatt Hall as Roo * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Travis Oates as Piglet * Jerome Ranft as Heimlich * Kath Soucie as Magic Robot/Baby Tiger/Dot (Singing) * Kevin Spacey as Hopper/Demon Wolf/The Nutcracker * Richard Dean Anderson as The Jaguar/Plumbot Master * Alexander Gould as Oliver (Last Role For Oliver) * Frank Welker as Dodger/The Bugs/The Bear/Tiger/Wally (Screaming)/The Dogs (Sound Only) * Peggy Mahon as Miss Owl/Lil M-O * Paul Fusco as The Cats/Demon Cat Gang/The Dogs * Andrew Lawrence as Flik (In Flik The Blue Ant) * Jeff Garlin as Captain B McCrea * Macintalk as Auto/Oliver‘s Compter Patrol * Ben Stiller as The Black Panther/Male White Dolphin * Hayden Panettiere as Dot (Speaking) * Andre Stojka as Blue Male Unicorn/Duck * Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll * Lara Jill Miller as Blue Butterfly/Baby Duck * Tara Strong as Kessie/Kessie Foe * Brad Garrett as Eeyore (Singing)/Rabbits * Michael Shanks as Truck Driver #3/Daniel Jackson Trivia * This is Ben Burtt‘s Lastest First Disney Sequel Film Which A Similar To WALL-E And Winnie The Pooh Series. Songs # Winnie the Pooh - The Sherman Brothers # Super Apply - WALL-E # Back To Hundred Acre Wood - Pooh And Friends # It‘s Bugs World - Chorus # Wally Got Lost Again - Jim Cummings # Tada! - WALL-E And EVE # Captain Again - WALL-E # M-O! - Chorus # Surprises - The Children Chorus # Come And Find - EVE # Why Should I Worry (Remake) - Dodger # A Winter's Tale - Mike Batt # Somewhere Out There - Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram # Flying Dreams - Pamala Ballingham # Sometimes To The Rainbow - WALL-E And EVE # Eva? - WALL-E # Flik And Atta - Chorus # Let’s Go On A Trip - Chorus # Dot Time! - Dot # Welcome To The Show - Dot And The Chorus # Super Apply (Reprise) - Pooh And Friends, WALL-E, EVE, Flik, Atta, Heimlich, Tuck And Roll, Christopher Robin, Magic Robot, Augie Foe, Dot, Oliver, Dodger, Lil M-O, Mr. Soil and Miss Owl # Flying Dreams (End Credits) - WALL-E And EVE Scenes # Opening # Super Apply # Wally Gets Lost Again # Back To Hundred Acre Wood # Nice To Sure/Pooh’s Ability # Tigger Time/Eeyore Meets Roo # Sorry To Something Else # Welcone To Owl’s House # Strange or Ability of All Robots # Leaving Home Again # Welcome To Ant Island # It’s a Bug’s World # Trying or Lying # Hopper vs Flik # Bird Attack # Come Back, WALL-E! # Flik The Blue Ant # Sorry of Saying Lives # Flik And Princess Atta # Flying Dreams/WALL-E Finds Out # A Winter’s Tale/WALL-E Never Misses # Sometimes To Rainbo/Rainbow Skies # EVE And WALL-E Takes To Manhattan # New York City/Oliver/Welcome To New York # Dodger!/Why Should I Worry?/Come And Find # Surprises/Long Day In New York City # Tada!/Welcome To Axiom/M-O # Eva?/Finding EVE/Captain B. McCrea Returns # Say Hello To The Captain/Finally In Repair Ward # Back To Hundred Acre Wood Again/WALL-E And EVE To The Rescue # Thomas Meets WALL-E And EVE/Let’s To The Trip!/Welcome To Hundred Acre Wood Live On Stage # Dot Time!/Pizza Time/Mysterious of The Table/Welcome To The Show/WALL-E Digs The Treasure # What’s Up?/Demon Cat!/The Return of the Cats/Treasure Hunter/Stopping The Town # Demon Cat’s Final Battle/We Did It! # Super Apply (Reprise)/Welcome Back # Ending Transcript Wally Gets Lost Again/Transcript Trivia * Sometimes, The Shumways, Matthew Corbett, Sweep, Soo, Sooty, Skip, Rick And The Brides Did Not Appear In This Film. Release Date May 28 2010 Runtime 102 Minutes Music By Thomas Newman (Archive For WALL-E Soundtrack) Randy Edelman Randy Newman (Archive from A Bug‘s Life Soundtrack) James Horner (Archive For Flik And Princess Atta Soundtrack) J.A.C. Redford (Archive For Oliver And Company Soundtrack) Category:Disney Sequel Category:Disney films Category:2010 Category:2010s films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Comedy Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Musical films Category:Family film Category:Films Category:Spin Off Category:Movies Category:Spin-Offs Category:Film spin-offs Category:Spinoff Category:Animated films Category:Films based on books Category:Crossover films